The present invention relates to wraps for people to use to keep warm, particularly, when sitting in a wheel chair.
People in nursing homes, convalescent facilities, rehabilitation facilities, hospitals, in-home care and in other instances where they may not be able to walk or may not be able to walk for very long often use wheel chairs for mobility. Wheel chairs typically have a chair-like configuration, two large wheels on either side of the chair-like configuration and foot pedals forward of the chair-like configuration. The person sits in the chair and places his or her right and left feet on the foot pedals and can be moved about by rolling the chair on the wheels. One of the issues that such people encounter is the fact that they may get cold sitting in such a situation, particularly those with impaired circulation. Also, even people without impaired circulation who may be spending an extended period of time outdoors would appreciate having a wrap around their legs to help keep warm.
When implemented in nursing homes in particular, various regulatory constraints limit the design of wraps. In particular, many states have requirements that a person not be constrained against moving or bound to the chair. Some wrap concepts that have been proposed would violate such regulations because they do provide a binding affect when the wrap is held in place. Such holding in place is often useful when the person is sitting in a wheelchair, since motion of the wheelchair or air currents may cause a wrap to become un-wrapped or to tangle in moving parts of a wheel chair. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a wrap that is particularly well suited for a person who is sitting in a wheel chair, but that can, of course, be used for other uses.